Letters to Hercules
by Rainbow and Arrow
Summary: The war in England continues to rage on. In my last letter I wrote that I thought it would be coming to an end soon, but I'm afraid I was wrong. There shows no sign of it ending anytime soon. Most of us having been fighting so many years we can't even remember why it started in the first place or what we're fighting for...


_Dearest Sister,  
The war in England continues to rage on. In my last letter I wrote that I thought it would be coming to an end soon, but I'm afraid I was wrong. There shows no sign of it ending anytime soon. Most of us having been fighting so many years we can't even remember why it started in the first place or what we're fighting for. Though a positive turn of events has occurred_ _just a couple days ago when_ _it was announced we have a new ally in the Russia military- led by none other than Nicholas St. North. There may be hope for us still. Yet, young boys and men are dying every day. Like your husband. I was so very sorry and heartbroken to hear he lost his life in this damn war. I wish I could be there for you right now. But, I know you'll stay strong. You've always been the strongest one of us; a trait I find myself admiring and longing for lately. Every time I watch someone die, I wonder how I'm going to survive another day.  
_

_There is some good news, though. The war is moving away from home- south to France. This may cause some relief for our country. Perhaps the next time I'm in England I will be coming home for good. I miss you, Helga, and I can't wait to see you again._

_I must go now. I don't know when my next letter will be, but please continue to write me. Your letters are the only joy I have now. In case something happens to me; good bye.  
_

_Your loving brother,  
John Smith  
_

Helga folded her brother's letter and hugged it to her chest. He had been gone for almost five years now and she had had a smidgen of hope reading his last letter about the war possibly being almost over. However, learning the war is not only nowhere near ending, but he's going to be heading to another country brings her heart even more sorrow.

Though, she did have some comfort knowing they were going to have an ally with Russia. Nicholas St. North was an incredible soldier and was well known throughout many countries. He has never lost a battle or war. England would certainly win this war with France; but there was still no guarantee John would be coming home. Helga had always been strong, but right now she was feeling so completely helpless.

A knock on the door brought Helga out of her trance. She stuck the letter in her pocket and straightened up her appearance before answering the door.

A well-dressed man Helga had never seen was standing on the other side. "Good evening, Madam Sinclair," he greeted.

Helga fought back a wince. Her husband, Christopher, had been dead a couple weeks, and it now felt a little strange to be addressed by his last name. "Good evening, sir. May I help you?"

"Madam, it has been brought to our attention that your husband is deceased."

Helga frowned. "Yes, that's correct. He died in the war."

The man cleared his throat. "By law, a woman cannot own any land-"

"I'm aware of the law."

"Then you know you must forfeit this land and house to the his majesty the king and leave immediately."

Helga took a step towards him. "This is my home; I'm not going anywhere."

"Madam Sinclair, if you refuse to leave then I will have you arrested."

"You can't do that!"

"I assure you, Madam; I can. I will return in the morning; if you're still here, you will be arrested on sight. Good evening." The man tilted his hat towards her, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Helga watched him mount his horse and ride away before going back inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Bastard!" she hissed.

Helga looked around the small house; it wasn't much, but it was the only home she had. Her parents had died many years ago and when John left for the war, the king took his house as well. Come tomorrow morning, Helga would be out on the street. She sat down on the bed and pulled John's letter out of her pocket.

No. She _did _have somewhere to go.

Helga reached under her bed and pulled out the small wooden box she had been keeping John's letters in. She then gathered all of the money she had and made her way out back to the stable. The only animal she now owned was a white horse. She strapped the small box with the letters to the horse's saddle, took one last look at her house, then mounted her horse and took off riding out of the village.

It had gotten dark by the time she was outside of the village. She was suddenly glad she had brought her husband's pistol with her, but she wished she had thought to bring a lantern.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Startled, Helga pulled on the reins and brought her horse to an abrupt stop. Standing in front of her was a young man holding up a lantern. He was skinny with shoulder length blonde hair and a goatee. He had a sword sheathed to his belt and a guitar strapped to his back. Helga eyed him suspiciously.

"It's awfully late for you to be out riding alone," he said. He had some sort of accent that Helga couldn't place.

He was right, though. Helga had a long journey ahead of her and it was likely that she would run into some trouble riding alone.

"What is it that you want?" she asked him.

He unsheathed his sword. "Give me your money."

Helga pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him. "I have a counter offer. Escort me to France and then I'll give you gold."

"Yeah. Right. I don't trust you, amor."

"I don't trust you, either." She tossed a couple of gold coins at him. "But, I'm not asking you to trust me."

The man quickly gathered up the coins. "All right. We have a deal."

Helga put away her gun. "I knew you'd see it my way."


End file.
